


Where Lau Has Been

by VikKuro



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikKuro/pseuds/VikKuro
Summary: Where has Lau been? What has he been doing? Is he still plot relevant?





	Where Lau Has Been

https://youtu.be/2fbNyyrPrco


End file.
